A Place I Called Home
by Naleyfan416
Summary: This is a short Naley story that I came up with! ENJOY!


Disclaimer: The only character I own in this story is Gracie!

A/N: Here's a short Naley story! I hope you guys enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Some folks say that you can overcome your past and move on. I would have to disagree though because I have tried and failed. I was born in Tree Hill, North Carolina, where I spent my whole life growing up until my high school graduation. It is a rather small town, but for me, it holds a lot of heartache.<p>

My mother was the head librarian of the local library up until the day she died. She taught me everything I know and we spent a lot of time there. As soon as I could read, I started reading all sorts of books that my mom would show me. Eventually, I had almost read every book in there. The library was our own special place and I loved going there with her. She died my junior year of high school and I never went to the library again. My father didn't take her death well and resorted to drinking instead of comforting me. There was only one person that I could always count on and that was Nathan Scott. We met in the second grade and had been best friends ever since.

As the years progressed, I fell in love with him, but I couldn't ever find the right time to tell him. After all, our friendship was too important to me. However, after my mom died, I began pushing people away from me, including Nathan. By the time graduation rolled around, Nathan and I weren't even speaking to each other. I left town the day after graduation and never looked back. I have been living in San Diego for the past ten years working as a journalist. After the call I received yesterday, I am forced to face the past I left behind.

* * *

><p>I am on a flight to Tree Hill and so many thoughts are running through my head. I think of my mom and all the good times we had together. I also think of Nathan and how much I still love him, even though I know that I screwed up any chance of anything happening between us years ago. Lastly, I think of my father and tears start falling down my cheeks. For so many years, I have felt such anger towards him but also regret.<p>

I lean back in my chair and think back to the night before I left. He had come to my graduation drunk. I was so mad! I told him that I hated him and I didn't want him in my life anymore. As I look back, I begin sobbing because that was the last thing I would ever get to say to him. I won't ever get to tell him that I'm sorry or that I didn't mean any of it because the call yesterday was from his lawyer. He had tracked me down to tell me that my father had died of cancer. Therefore, I'm on my way to handle the funeral arrangements.

After I land, I rent a car since I'm unsure how long I'll be in town. As I'm driving through the place I once called home, I spot the library. I slowly pull over to the curb and park. I make my way to the entrance and freeze. After all, it had been over eleven years since I had stepped foot inside and I was nervous about walking inside. I finally calmed down and walked inside, which is where I noticed the portrait hanging on the wall. It was a beautiful picture of my mother. I was so lost in admiring the picture that I barely hear a voice behind me ask, "Ma'am, may I help you with something?"

I turn around to find a young girl about the age of thirteen and respond, "That's my mother," while pointing towards the picture.

The girl smiles before saying, "I never knew her, but I heard she was a wonderful lady. My uncle tells me all the time different stories about her."

"Your uncle?" I wonder aloud.

"Yes, he is the one in charge now. He actually got the city to name the library after her. He's in his office now if you would like me to show you the way," she replied, "I'm Gracie, by the way."

I smile at her before following her to the office that once belonged to my mom. Gracie knocks before entering and asks, "Nate, are you busy because there is someone who would like to see you?"

I notice a man turn around in his seat with a smile on his face and states, "Send them in."

* * *

><p>As I walk further into the office, I am shocked at who it is. Before I realize what I'm doing, I start tearing up and whisper, "Nathan?"<p>

He quickly comes around his desk and pulls me into his arms. His hugs were always comforting and warm. He pulls back slightly before saying, "Gracie, will you go get a Snickers and Dr. Pepper out of the snack machine please?" before looking down at me and saying, "Welcome Home Hales!"

I pull out of his embrace and wipe the tears away before asking, "How long have you been here?"

He smiled before responding, "Pretty much since you left. I've missed you so much. There hasn't been a day that I haven't wondered where you were. I'm sorry about your dad, but you must know that he loved you with all his heart."

I backed away before asking, "Why would you want to work here? I figured you were long gone from this place. After how I treated you, how can you still be so nice to me?"

He looked at her for a few minutes before replying, "You still don't get it, do you? I stayed for you! I know your mom's death was hard for you, but I never stopped being there for you. I don't blame you for pushing me away because that's the only way you knew how to cope with her loss. However, that doesn't mean I ever stopped being your friend. Hales, there is something you should know," he paused, "Your dad and I talked a lot after you left and he quit drinking the day after you left. He was trying to get his life back in order. Things were going pretty good until a year ago when he was diagnosed with lung cancer. He wanted me to tell you if I ever saw you again that he was sorry for not being there when you needed him the most and that he loved you."

"Nathan, I told him I hated him. How could he still love me after that? For ten years, I've hated myself for what I did to you guys. I didn't mean what I said. I was just so angry and hurt. I never got to tell him that I'm sorry or that I still loved him. Now he'll never know because I'm an awful person!" I said sobbing, "I don't even deserve you as my friend!"

He bent down and pulled me into his arms before whispering, "He forgave you a long time ago. As far as being your friend goes, you are stuck with me."

I stayed in his arms for a few minutes before Gracie came back in and said, "Here you go Nate!"

He took the Snickers and Dr. Pepper from her before handing it to me and saying, "It seems I still remember your favorite thing to eat when you're sad."

"Thanks Natty Pooh!" I replied with a laugh.

"Natty Pooh?" Gracie wondered aloud.

He looked over at her and said, "Don't ever call me that! Gracie, I would like you to meet my best friend who gave me that stupid nickname in third grade. This is Haley James."

Gracie ran over to me and gave me a hug before responding, "OMG, I've heard so much about you. You were the girl that was always in Nate's heart. The lo…"

He quickly put his hand over her mouth and stated, "Don't you have books to put up!" Gracie just sighed before leaving. "Kids these days! They never know when to keep their mouths shut," he groaned.

I took the opportunity to walk over to him and kiss him before adding, "I think I might go ask her what else you've said about me."

He pulled me toward him before I could leave and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled back to catch his breath before replying, "You aren't going anywhere. The love of my life just walked back into it after ten years; do you honestly think I would let you leave me again?"

I smiled before answering, "I love you too Nathan and I'm not going anywhere!"

It seems my dad did me a favor by finally making me face my past and move on. From where I'm standing, it is looking pretty good so far.


End file.
